Billy Business
Billy Business (Billy A. Patterson, p.g.a.) is a senior producer, writer, comedian, presenter and key contributor to Screen Junkies and Fandom Entertainment. Billy produces numerous shows, including SJU, Movie Fights, The Screen Junkies Show, Cram It! and special features on the Fandom Entertainment/'Screen Junkies News '''channel. Billy is also a contestant and occasional judge on debate show 'Movie Fights, and was producer/fact-checker on the spinoff '''TV Fights. In addition, he appears on-screen regularly on the daily pop culture news show SJU. ''Billy is a member of the '''Producers Guild of America'. Screen Junkies Billy joined Screen Junkies in 2016 as a producer. He produced numerous shows on the paid subscription service Screen Junkies Plus, including Watching Thrones, Flash and Friends, Knocking Dead, Movie vs Movie, Does It Hold Up?, and Dan's Labyrinth. On Screen Junkies Plus, he was best known as the producer, writer and fact-checker on the debate show TV Fights. On the Screen Junkies main channel, Billy produces Movie Fights, The Screen Junkies Show and Cram It! He has also appears on-screen as Movie Fights contestant and occasional judge. Billy was a fan of Movie Fights before he started working for Screen Junkies. His two favorite contestants were Dan Murrell and Hal Rudnick. In November 2018, Billy got the change to compete against both Dan and Hal, fulfilling his fanboy dreams. In addition, Billy produces multiple shows published on the Fandom Entertainment channel (formerly Screen Junkies News), including numerous special features, as well as the daily talk/news show Screen Junkies Universe (SJU). ''As ''SJU producer, Billy sits to the side of the set and occasionally weighs in via the "Billy cam." Admittedly, sometimes he gets distracted and just looks things up on his laptop while no one is watching. Billy has also appeared in numerous on-screen roles on the Fandom Entertainment channel, including as presenter on SJU, and in special features like "Smash Hit," "Background Extras that Ruined Movies,"'' and the video essay "Tony Stark is the Big Bad of the MCU." Additionally, Billy hosted the industry- focused show '"The State of..."' in which he interviewed industry analysts about Hollywood film studios/corporations from a business perspective. Previously, Billy produced the sketch/variety show 'Flick Bait. Other work Before joining Screen Junkies, Billy was the social media manager at '''Wizard World Comic Con. Through this role, Billy knew comic book legend Stan Lee personally. Billy has shared many anecdotes about Lee on SJU, including in this episode that was published shortly after Lee's death. Billy has worked in numerous other roles prior to joining Screen Junkies, including as executive producer on The Geekly News. Billy was also a producer at TVGN, where he produced numerous specials that chronicled key points in pop culture. Billy started his career working in the lowliest jobs and gradually worked his way up the ladder. In addition to his work at FANDOM/Screen Junkies, Billy hosts a podcast called Hot Takes with Billy Business, in which he and a guest discuss a movie/show they have polar opposite opinions of. Many of his guests are people he works with at FANDOM/Screen Junkies. Previously, Billy co-hosted the pop culture podcast ConSmash ' with Mo Lightning. Billy has also appeared as a guest on some other podcasts/shows, including 'JTE Movie Thinks! 'and 'The Court of Geeks. In 2017, Billy hosted the one-time-only podcast Business Casual, featuring guest Joe Starr. Personal life William Andrew Patterson was born on September 16, 1986/1987. He is from Fresno, California. Billy is married to Alison Silver-Patterson. Billy has a Bachelor's degree in Radio, Television, Film from California State University, Fullerton. Billy is known for his passionate love of Marvel and DC comic book movies, especially Batman. Billy used to have an extensive collection of Batman memorabilia on display in his house -- until he got married. Billy also enjoys wrestling and is completely obsessed with the band KISS. Billy's celebrity doppelgänger is the actor David Harbour a.k.a. Chief Jim Hopper from Stranger Things. ''Any time Billy wears a suit, he should be referred to by his correct title, "Lord William of Finance." If he's wearing a cowboy hat, it's okay to call him "The Biz." Billy has a form of aphantasia, meaning he doesn't visualize fiction when he reads. See also * 'Roth Cornet' * 'Lon Harris' * 'Joe Starr' * 'Dan Murrell' * 'Spencer Gilbert' * 'Danielle Radford' * 'List of notable people' External links * 'Billy Business's Twitter page' * 'Billy Business's Instagram page' * 'Billy Business's YouTube page' * 'Billy A. Patterson's IMDb page' * 'Billy A. Patterson's Vimeo page' * 'Hot Takes with Billy Business podcast page''' Category:Screen Junkies Category:People Category:Writers Category:Comedians Category:Presenters Category:Screen Junkies News Category:Flick Bait Category:Screen Junkies Universe Category:Fandom Category:Billy Business Category:Youtubers Category:Podcasters